Everlasting
by Miyu399
Summary: When Murtagh finds the last rider he has a problem, she doesn't WANT to be a rider. And what happens when Murtagh realizes he chose wrong when he allied with the empire?
1. Draumr

Miyu: Hey! Welcome to my first not-related-to-cartoons fiction!

Shade: Yo. Name is Shade. Just so you know, I'm not related to the Shade in Eragon. But he's awesome none the less.

Miyu: Not as awesome as (Sigh) Murtagh.

Shade: Do you want to bet on that?

Miyu: Why not? If the reviewers vote Durza as cooler then Murtagh was in BOTH books, then. We'll consider adding a shade or magic-wielder into the story.

Shade: And if Murtagh is voted cooler, then we'll try to add in a new werecat.

Miyu: please vote for your choice character in your reviews, and please add a reason.

Shade: Don't just vote cause you want to see a Shade or a werecat. Thanks!

Miyu: Enjoy the fic!  
**d.r.d.r.d.r.d.r.**  
The Last Rider  
Chapter One  
Draumr (Dream)  
**d.r.d.r.d.r.d.r**  
_He stood, like always, upon a rise in the ground, in a clearing surrounded by thick trees. The trees had an eerie sense about them, as if keeping something out, or keeping a very important something in. He turned to the centre of the clearing where, as he expected, a young girl stood. She looked no older than 16. Her long black hair flowed in a non-existent breeze, revealing a slightly pointed ear, not human or elf. Her dark traveling cloak  
seemed to be unaffected by the breeze felt by her hair and hid her body from him. Her eyes were closed and a look of serene content lay upon her face. In her hands, she held an egg, a dragon's egg. He walked towards her, as he always did, and stopped only an arms length away, "Who are you?" He asked. He didn't expect an answer, most of the time she would ignore him or give him a riddle. This time though, she surprised him. Turing to face him, the girl opened her forest green eyes and said a single word, "Selena."_

The boy in the dream sat up quickly, blinking in the morning light. He was at an average height for his 19 years. With brown hair and chestnut eyes, he was well built thanks to his life training. His name was Murtagh, son of Morzan, and heir to the king Galbatorix. Lying back down, he thought for a moment, something that he had learned to enjoy. Time to think. He had had this dream many times before, once or twice a week since the battle with Eragon near Surda. He pondered what he had learned, Selena. Was it just coincidence that the girl in his dreams had the  
same name as his mother? And why did the girl hold a dragon egg? Looking out the window at the still rising sun, Murtagh stood up; he would ask Thorn his opinion on the matter. He had too much to do to keep thinking about his dream. After all, it was like King Galbatorix always said: dreams are nothing and shouldn't be given any attention.

------------

Nearly a week later, Murtagh sat with his lord Galbatorix in a room near the hidden chamber in which lay the final un hatched Dragon egg. "Which sword should I use for today's beheading, Murtagh?" Emperor Galbatorix asked his young heir. Galbatorix appearance did justice to his bold name. His now elfish body was slim, well built, and well preserved. His black hair was pulled back from his face in a horsetail and resting on his head was a  
golden crown, fitted with power-filled jewels. He held a presence of command yet kindness to those who obeyed him. He repeated his question.

Sitting at a writing table a few strides away, Murtagh showed no signs of listening as his hand flowed swiftly over the page in front of him. Despite his frequent reminders of it just being a dream, Murtagh couldn't take his mind off of Selena. Galbatorix walked over to him and picked up the drawing on the table before Murtagh could object.

"What is this?" He asked. Murtagh hesitated, picking his words carefully, "It's a picture." "I can see that, Murtagh. Who is she?" Again Murtagh chose his words carefully, "Her name is Selena. I think I scryed her in my sleep last night I…I think that she may be the last rider-"He shut his mouth quickly, when had he thought that?

"What? Where is she?" Galbatorix asked, struggling to control his  
excitement, "No, perhaps it is better if you just go and bring her here. Take as many soldiers as you need! Just bring her to me!" Murtagh stood up and bowed, "As you wish my lord. Thorn and I will leave immediately." "See that you do. And bring her back as soon as you can!" Galbatorix smiled, "Once the last egg has hatched, your brother will have no choice but to surrender to me! And once I have all the riders under my command, the Varden  
and Elves will be no more!" He left the room, leaving Murtagh alone.

------------

In the far East side of the city of Uru'baen, stood a large dragon hold. Home to the dragons Shruikan and Thorn. Murtagh disliked going to the dragon hold, even to visit Thorn, because of Shruikan. He admitted that Shruikan frightened him, even when the dragon was in a good mood. Dismounting from a soldier's horse, he crept to the entrance of the dragon hold. Thorn. Is  
Shruikan in there?

_No. Lord Shruikan went hunting. He won't be back for hours. Come in._

Relieved, Murtagh unloaded his things from the horse and sent it back to the castle. He walked into the dragon hold to find Shruikan sleeping in the cave-like hold to his right. Murtagh felt a chill go down his back and retreated outside, careful to not make a sound. Thorn joined him soon after, laughing quietly.

_You said he wasn't in there! You lied…again!_ Murtagh stood still, staring at Thorn trying not to shiver. Thorn laughed again, _why are you so afraid of Lord Shruikan? He will not harm you. He tells me that he likes you, even if you are a bit small._

Murtagh walked to his friend and rubbed Thorn's neck_, you would be afraid of Shruikan too if you were as small as me, he can't watch were he steps all the time! _Thorn laughed once more, _point taken, small one. But tell me the reason for your visit. Are we leaving?_ Murtagh nodded and began to get Thorn ready for a long flight_, Remember that girl in my dreams I was telling you about?_  
_Selena?  
Yes, Master Galbatorix wants us to bring her to Uru'baen.  
Why?  
I may have said that I believed her to be the last rider.  
And you wonder how you get into so much trouble.  
Thorn. Shut up._  
Murtagh hoisted himself onto Thorn's back, and strapped himself in. Thorn turned his head to look at Murtagh, it has been a long time since we have flown together, small one. Murtagh smiled sadly, not since we fought Eragon and came back from the war. Thorn looked up to the sky, yes. Where shall we begin are search? Murtagh laughed, anywhere! Just let us leave before Shruikan awakens. Then, with a final laugh, Thorn lifted off into the air  
and away toward to the sea.  
**d.r.d.r.d.r.d.r.**

Miyu: Well? How was it?

Shade: Remember to review!


	2. hljodhr wyrda

Miyu: Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are so sweet. (Starts crying)

Shade: I think I'm going to throw up**. In you reviews** **please say if** **you** **prefer Murtagh or Durza.**

Miyu: So far sweet Murtagh is winning 3 nada.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eragon/Eldest, Christopher Paolini does, and I really don't think he's going to be selling it to Me or Shade anytime soon.

Shade: (Sulks)

d.r.d.r.d.r.d.r  
Everlasting  
Chapter #2: hljodhr wyrda (silent fate)  
d.r.d.r.d.r.d.r

The sun rose up over the spine, onto the city of Teirm. All seemed normal, every morning the sailors would make there way down to the docks to help repair the burnt section, the house maids and merchant homes would begin the days task, and a certain young girl would try to evade the city guards and escape the city. This morning however, would prove to be slightly different.

Hidden in the shadows caused by the tall city walls, a young, black haired girl drew her hood over her face and walked casually to the gates. As she blended into the crowd leaving the city she quickened her pace, eager to leave the stonewalls as soon as possible. Crossing through the gate she watched the ground in front of her so the guards could not see her face, or, she watched the ground until a guard grabbed her arm. "My lady, it is not right for you to test our skills every day." The girl smiled sadly as the guard pulled her back into the city, "But Timon, you nearly always catch me now. And I haven't been able to leave the city in ages!"

The guard named Timon shook his head, "I'm sorry my lady, but you know I am not permitted to let you out of the city. As Lord Risthart's niece you of all people should know all the dangers that lie outside of the city." "I'd know them more if you would let me stretch my legs outside the city!" She thought for a moment, "No wait, that didn't come out right." Timon shook his head once more as he led her through the city towards a fine house near the centre, "My lady, please. You are the heart of our city!" The girl looked away, "A heart is confined to the body until it is released in spirit form."  
"What was that my lady?"  
"Nothing Timon."

As they turned a corner towards her home she suddenly stopped, "Timon, I'm sorry." He looked at the girl, "For what?" "For this." She jerked her arm free and kicked Timon in a place no man should ever be hit. Placing her hood over her head she quickly ran back towards the gate and passed through with no further problems. She never noticed the hooded boy walking in the other direction.

---------------

Murtagh sighed, forcing himself not to groan. He had been searching for the girl named Selena for nearly a month without much luck until a traveler on the road told him to try Teirm. Murtagh had kicked himself on the entire journey there for not trying the big city that had caused his Lord so much trouble. It only made sense that the girl would be there. But now that he was there, waiting in Risthart's house, he couldn't stand the excitement of finally finding her. At last, Risthart entered the room.

"Good evening sir. Is there a matter I can help you with?"

Murtagh turned to look at him, "Yes there is." Risthart strode closer, "May I ask of your name sir?" Murtagh smiled, "My name is Murtagh son of Morzan." This was all he needed to say; Risthart would know the rest of his title. "M-my lord. How is it that I may assist you?"

Murtagh struggled to resist laughing at how quickly this man had changed from a sure politician to a babbling servant. Before Murtagh could state the reason for his visit, however, a young boy, possibly a servant's son came into the room. "Pardon me milord. But I have important news. It's about your niece." "What happened this time?" Risthart walked towards the boy, forgetting about his guest. As the boy told Risthart about the girl's un-lady like action and her escape from the city, Murtagh felt Thorn contact him.  
_What's wrong Thorn?  
__I saw a young girl in the forest and she began attacking me with her miniature swords.  
__Can't you even take care of a little girl?  
__I can. But I do not want to hurt her.  
__Why not?  
__Because I think she is Selena. _

Murtagh broke off their connection and decided it would be best to help Risthart out before going to help Thorn. "What does you niece look like Risthart?" Risthart thought for a moment, "she's about so high, has black hair and dark green eyes." Murtagh hid his glee, "I think I may know where she is. Follow me." He showed himself out.

---------------

At a clearing, a safe distance from the city, the red dragon Thorn sat holding a very furious girl between his fore claws. His wing had a tear where the girl had first attacked him though his claws where not to bloody because she had dropped her daggers when Thorn had picked her up. From a spot in the wood closest to the main road, Murtagh appeared followed by Risthart and two guards. Signalling for the other men to wait he walked to Thorn and began healing his wing, refusing to look at the girl.

"Are you his rider?" The girl asked. Murtagh had no choice but to look at her, "Yes I am, Selena." Selena stared back in shock, "Murtagh? But you're the boy I saw in my dreams. The one who always asked my name." He smiled, "Looks as if we've been having the same dream." He directed his attention to Thorn, "Thorn, please let her down." Reluctantly, Thorn lowered the girl and let her go. Murtagh walked over to her, "I'm sorry for Thorn's rudeness. But we've been searching for you for a long time. He wouldn't have forgiven himself if he has lost you." Selena nodded, "I understand. But why were you looking for me?"

Murtagh smiled, he had rehearsed what he was about to say until he could say it in his sleep. "In the dream we shared I saw your fate. You are destined for great things Selena. Come with me too Uru'baen and I can make it worth your while." Selena curtsied, "I'm sorry Murtagh, but I do not believe in destiny. I make the path my life follows and for now it stays in Teirm with what's left of my family." Murtagh frowned, that wasn't the reaction he had expected, "Are you sure? At Uru'baen you will be treated like royalty."

"I am already treated far to well for my status." She replied kindly. "Isn't there any way I can convince you to go with me?" She shook her head. He paused as Thorn gave him a suggestion. "If you go to Uru'baen. You will be able to go wherever you wish. Do whatever you want, and live life as you wish." Selena froze, "Live as I wish?" Murtagh nodded, "Freedom is only one of the things you will come to enjoy if you go with me." He let her think, "Thorn and I will arrive at your city centre tomorrow at noon. If you wish to come with us we will see you there. If you have not changed your mind you can send a messenger. But believe me Selena. It will be worth your while to come." He walked over to Thorn and swung gracefully onto his seat. Thorn flew off a second later.

---------------

Back in her lavish room, Lady Selena of Teirm sat on her windowsill surveying the beautiful sunset across the waters. Most of her life and all of her memories were at Teirm. Ever since she could remember, her uncle had taken care of her. Giving her everything she ever wanted. Everything that is, except freedom. Her uncle did not understand why a young lady would want to go out and dirty her clothes. He didn't understand that she belonged outside.

After a while she bored of the sunset and walked towards a loose floorboard under her bed. Opening it, she revealed things that would make her uncle faint if he knew she possessed them. Her weapons consisted of a few extra daggers and a flimsy practise sword a soldier had given her. Next to it were a few traveling cloaks used by female commoners, and riding pants. Her maid had supplied her with these. She took a bag her maid had delivered earlier that day and carefully arranged her prized belongings inside.

After the floorboard space was empty she removed the false bottom to reveal a few personal belongings. A portrait of her parents before they had been killed showed a tall man who resembled a much younger version of her uncle, and a slightly shorter woman who could've been Selena's older twin. Except for her eyes, Selena had her father's eyes. Her mother's ears where also a lot more pointed. Though the painter had chosen to give her normal ears. Next to the portrait were a finely made bow and a quiver of arrows. Selena had practised long and hard under the cover of night until she could hit any target she wished. She put these objects in her bag as well.

The final object in her hidden spot was a gold medallion with a flying dragon carved onto it. Her aunt had given it to Selena on her 10th birthday, saying that Selena's mother had made her sister in law promise to keep the heirloom safe until Selena's birthday. This, she placed around her neck and under her shirt. Looking at her bag she sighed, she could still stay here, all she had to do was send a messenger tomorrow and her life wouldn't have to change. _But then you'd never be free,_ a little voice in her head reminded her. Selena stood up, she had decided. Tomorrow morning, she would go with Murtagh to Uru'baen. And she would never look back.

---------------

Miyu: How was it? I know the end was a bit drawn out but I wanted it to be longer than last chapter.

Shade: Don't forget to review!

**Review replies (Miyu):**

Tarwen Svit-kona: Thanks. I have a thing for Murtagh. I like your story too, it's really good.

Psyker: Don'tworry. This chapter's longer than the last one.

Dragonflame55: Don't remind me about the typos! Shade doeas enough of that already. Thanks for reviewing.

Niham: Ya, I had a story written out about Murtagh becoming a rider before Eldest came out. Now it makes me sad because it all came true. Thanksfor reviewing.


	3. Fricai ai einradhin

Miyu: Hey guys! The Murtagh/Durza vote is currently at 4 – 0 Murtagh. So it looks like we'll be getting a were-cat soon.

Shade: First to 7 votes! There's still a chance and I'm sure that there are SOME Durza fans out there.

Miyu: Ya well this is a Murtagh story so fat chance.

Shade: CHEATER!

**Disclaimer:** If Miyu owned Eragon/Eldest…well lets not even go there.

d.r.d.r.d.r.d.r  
Everlasting  
Chapter #3: Fricai ai einradhin (Friends and words)  
d.r.d.r.d.r.d.r.

At half past noon, a large creature obscured the sunlight at the busiest market area in Teirm. After the creature passed over the area a third time only a handful of people still stood in the market place. The creature-which you should have already guessed to be Thorn- landed in front of the group. Murtagh nimbly jumped to the ground and smiled, "I thought you'd come." Selena stood in the front of the group with her uncle standing next to her, she wore a simple leather outfit under a black traveling cloak. Her bag was slung over a shoulder. "Your late," She said.

Murtagh shrugged, "I apologize. I was strapping another seat onto Thorn for you." She nodded and turned to her uncle, "Uncle, I'm sorry for being such a nuisance all this time." Her smiled, a tear forming in his eye, "I should have known better than to keep you in the city. You're so much like your mother." He gave her a hug and dropped something in her bag without her noticing, "Now go child. And live out your life as you will." She waved to the guards that had accompanied them and walked towards Thorn. Murtagh was already sitting back in his saddle. "Need a hand up?" He stretched his hand down.

Grabbing it she was surprised to see how easily he pulled her up. "Just strap your legs in tight. Thorn wont let you fall but it's best to be safe," He instructed her. She did as he said and placed her bag on her lap, neither of them noticed a small house pet slip into one of Murtagh's bags. A moment later Thorn kicked off from the ground and they were flying overhead.

---------------

As the sky grew dark, Murtagh decided it would be best to land. After undoing his own straps, he turned to help Selena and found her seat empty. _Uh oh. Did she fall off somewhere?_ He surveyed the ground around them and saw her sitting a few feet away, arranging stones for a fire. He took his bow and a quiver of arrows out of one of his bags, "So you eat meat Selena?" He turned to look at her and saw that she had already started a fire, "Yes. Don't you?" Murtagh nodded, "Course I do. Just thought I'd ask, you being half elf and all." He turned to find her pushing a dagger against his throat, "Don't you EVER call me a half elf again! Why people believe I am related even slightly to that horrid race escapes me." He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his throat, "It may have something to do with your ears."

She drew away and dropped her hands, "Don't you have to go hunt or something?" "Yes I do now that you mention it." He turned to Thorn; _Keep an eye on her will you. Make sure she doesn't get hurt. _Before leaving, he watched her for a moment; _I'll try to get some answers out of her tomorrow._ He began the hunt.

---------------

"Murtagh, do you even know where your going?"  
"Of course I don't. Thorn is flying, not me!"  
"Does Thorn even know where he's going?"  
"Just a second." _Thorn do you even know where you're going?  
__To Uru'baen.  
__Isn't it about time we landed? The sun went down almost an hour ago.  
__Of course. _

Murtagh withdrew from Thorn's mind as they began spiralling downwards. "I think I'm going to be sick." He heard Selena exclaim from behind. "Not on me please, this is my cleanest shirt," He called back. She laughed. Unlike the first day's flight, this time they had talked…a lot. They had talked about completely random and pointless things, like how ridiculous Risthart would look in a top hat. How oddly horse like Thorn's head was and even about how odd the clouds looked from above. Just before it grew dark, Murtagh had told Selena his life story including his time with Eragon and the Varden. She had even promised to tell him hers after they landed.

After the fire had been lit, thanks to Selena and a hearty meal of rabbits in their bellies courtesy of Murtagh, and Thorn had taken up a position to shield them from the wind, Selena began her story. "You sure you want me too tell you? It's not at all as interesting or heroic as yours." Murtagh nodded, "I told you mine so spill." She nodded and placed her hands on her lap, "My parents met in Teirm, four years before I was born. My uncle was not yet the lord of Teirm, and my father was just a lesser noble's youngest son. My mother was…different. Her family would enter the town once a month to buy necessities and upon meeting each other they fell in love. Within two years they wanted to marry even though my father knew nothing of my mother's family. With my grandfather's blessing, my parents married and went to live with her family. I don't remember too much about before they died, but I do remember that we lived in the spine. There was a small village there and all the inhabitants except my father had pointed ears."

She took a shaky breath, "And then one day the empire attacked. My father died trying to get my mother and me out of the village, my mother almost died too but I think she was to determined to get me to safety. She entered Teirm under the cover of darkness and asked my uncle's family for help. They sheltered her and my aunt soon became good friends with her. My uncle promised to take care of me as If I were his daughter and only then could she pass away."

"What were they? Your mother's people?" Murtagh asked quietly, "You already said they weren't elves." Selena tensed up but then sighed, "Murtagh, I am a half-nymph. My people, the nymphs were believed to be legend for those few that have heard of us. Un like the elves, we live normal life spans and have children like humans. But we also look like the elves and-" She broke off. "I'm sorry, I must be boring you." Murtagh shook his head, "No, please. Go on." "Nymphs can also use magic without the ancient language." Her hands flew to her mouth, "Oh no. Why did I say that?"

Murtagh smiled, "Don't know, but I really appreciate that knowledge. Can you tell me how the nymphs came to be?" Selena nodded, "Of course. Have you heard of the Dragon's war Murtagh?" He nodded. "At the start of the war, before the elf child hunted and killed the young dragon, a group of elves believed that the dragon's were no mere animals. And that they should be treated with respect. The other elves wouldn't hear of such odd thoughts and after a while, the group of elves were banished from Du Weldenvarden. Which has always been the elves home. The group called themselves the Nymphs and considered themselves different from the elves. After the Dragon war had ended, the elves asked the nymphs for forgiveness, but the nymphs did not agree in uniting the races of elves and dragons together and withdrew from their former ancestors."

Selena smiled as she began to tell her favourite part of her races history, "The elves were furious with the nymphs and so erased all mention of them from history. When the first humans arrived in Alagaesia the nymphs helped them to build their homes but withdrew from them after the humans formed a union with the elves. During the revolt led by Galbatorix and the forsworn, the nymphs went into hiding deep in the spine. They thought that they would be safe but somehow Galbatorix found out about them and destroyed the entire race when they wouldn't side with him. That's what always got my race in trouble, we simply cannot side with anyone, we instead choose to form our own group and help neither side." Murtagh nodded, "So how come of I've never heard of the Nymphs?"

Selena shrugged, "I don't know. I never really noticed I was different until my aunt gave - told me." She yawned, "How is it that all I do is sit while Thorn flies yet I get so tired." Murtagh nodded, "I guess that it's like lessons. You get so bored after a while that you just fall asleep." "And then you get told off for an hour for falling asleep," Selena added, within moments she was asleep. Murtagh was not as eager to let sleep take him.

_What is wrong little one? _Thorn asked worried. _We reach Uru'baen tomorrow. I don't think Selena will welcome the fact that I lied to her. _He sighed, _And just when I was beginning to be friends with her. _Thorn raised his head; _you can still keep part of your word.  
__  
How?  
__You promised her freedom so give it to her.  
__How?  
__Must I explain everything to you?  
__That would be appreciated please.  
__In case you haven't noticed, she was as trapped in Teirm as you were in our Lord's dungeon. Anything is a welcome change from that. When the final egg hatches for her as I believe it will, offer to take her as you apprentice. You can give her a much better life then you had as our Lord's apprentice. _

Murtagh looked up at Thorn's face, _I still don't understand what you are saying. _Thorn closed his eyes and laid his head back down, _you will understand soon hatchling. For now just follow as I say. Please. _Murtagh lay down as well, _all right. I'll trust you. I just hope that after all is said and done, Selena still trust me. _

_---------------_

The next morning, Murtagh awoke to find Selena and her bag gone. _Thorn! _Thorn raised his head and twitched his tail, _yes?  
__Where is Selena?  
__She left.  
__And why did you let her leave?  
__Because you wanted to keep your word to her.  
__Thorn! _

"Um…am I missing something?"  
Murtagh turned around to find Selena standing a few paces away with five dead rabbits in one hand; a finely made bow was in her other. "Selena! I didn't know you could hunt." Selena shrugged and tossed the bloody rabbits onto Murtagh's lap. "Neither did my family. I caught so you skin." She turned to Thorn, "Sorry I took so long." _She wanted to go hunting so I let her. That was part of your word to her wasn't it?_ Murtagh stood up and refused to answer. He began skinning the rabbits.

Just as the sun was beginning to set, a dark city rose out from the ground. Behind it a large castle that seemed to reach up to the clouds, stood, almost in pure darkness even with the sun behind it. "What is that place?" Selena asked. Murtagh's face turned grim, "Uru'baen. The capital of our fair land and our final destination.

---------------

Miyu: Sorry about this chapter but it's necessary to understand what happens later on.

Shade: Remember to review!

**Review Replies (Miyu):**

Stradivari: Uh…what does characterization mean? Seriously. Thanks for the review!

Tarwen Svit-kona: Ya, he did feed her a lot of bull. But he had to convince her to come didn't he? You'll love where this story goes. Trust me.

Caity: Yes! Another vote for sweet Murtagh! I liked Eldest because him being a bad boy just opens up so many fanfic possibilities.

**_REVIEW! _**


	4. Prince of Dread

Miyu: Hey guys! Murtagh/Durza score is now 5-1 Murtagh.

Shade: (Grumbles) Well, thank you very much to the anonymous 'Nobody' for the Durza vote.

Miyu: (Smiling oddly) Sweet little Murtagh is winning! Yay! Oh and sorry about the title not being in the ancient language but this sounds cooler than anything else I could come up with.

**Disclaimer: **Let us all be thankful that Miyu does not own Eragon/Eldest.

d.r.d.r.d.r.d.r  
Everlasting  
Chapter #4: Prince of dread  
d.r.d.r.d.r.d.r.

With a silent command from Murtagh, Thorn landed in a large platform close to a servant's door. Murtagh jumped from Thorn's back without bothering to help Selena, he knew that she would be on the ground already. He grabbed three bags from Thorn's back and passed one to Selena, "Come on." As they entered into the large palace they saw many servants going the other way to help clear Thorn of his bags.

A few moments later, Murtagh opened a door that, to Selena, looked no different from any other door in the palace, and hurried her inside. Dropping his bags onto the floor, he fell onto the large four-poster bed sitting in a corner. "Grab a chair Selena, and welcome to the palace of Uru'baen, or, more precisely, my room. Possibly the only room that I don't despise going into."

Selena walked over to him and pulled a lock of his brown hair; a habit that she had found got his attention, "Aren't you going to show me to my room?" He pointed to the door with his eyes closed, "It just next door, you can find it."

He waited for a moment before opening his eyes; she was standing next to him with her arms crossed, "Are you really going to make me get up from the first real bed I've had in a month?" She didn't answer. "I thought so." He pushed himself up slowly and walked out the door without bothering to check if she was following. Sure enough, at the next door they found he stopped and held it open for her, "Here you go my lady. And thank you for being so patient." She stuck her tongue out at him as she passed into the room. It was more glorious then she ever could have imagined.

She ran her hand against the pure silk bed covers and looked at the beautifully carved wooden furniture. A carpet in the middle of the room had embroidered animals and trees on it. "It's so beautiful." She breathed. Murtagh smiled and pointed to a door next to her bed, "Wait till you see what's in there." She walked in and gasped, she was in a walk-in closet larger then her old room. On one side were clothes that she had only seen Teirm's guards wear, and she couldn't be happier that they were hers now. On the other side though, was an array of beautifully made dresses, from a simple brown cotton traveling dress to a series of elegantly made evening dresses. All of them seemed to have been made for her.

"Do you like everything?" Murtagh asked after a few minutes. Selena's only reaction was to trace the hems of each perfect dress with her hand. He made a face, "Is that a-" "What is it that your lord expects of me Murtagh?" She turned to face him, "I'm sure that he is not doing this from the goodness of his heart."

He frowned, "What makes you think my lord has anything to do with this. What makes you think that _I_ didn't do this for you?" Selena smiled, "You're a puppet Murtagh, a cold hard puppet that belongs to the king. You do what he says and do not think for yourself."

A nock on the door interrupted his rude comeback. "Be a dear and go get that Murtagh." Frowning, Murtagh opened the door and saw a young messenger, "Pardon me m'lord, our kind and gracious king ask for the presence of you and your guest at dinner tomorrow night." The messenger bowed once more and hurried down the hall. Going back to the closet where Selena was still admiring all the clothes, he repeated the message; "It looks like you'll find out what my lord expects of you tomorrow. For now though, I'm going back to bed, don't stay up to late-" He smiled, "-elf child." He ducked and ran out of her room as she threw a random object at him.

---------------

Later that night, Murtagh felt Thorn contact him, _what do you want Thorn?  
_The dragon laughed, _did she truly refer to you as a puppet?  
__How did you know about that? Thorn, were you listening in on my conversations again?  
_Thorn took a moment to respond, _well…yes. But I'm glad I did.  
__And why is that you over grown lizard?  
__No need to be rude, puppet-  
__THORN!  
__-Wouldn't you just love to show Selena that you really aren't a puppet?  
_Murtagh sat up in bed to make sure he was really awake, _how?  
__I cannot elaborate with you in the stonewalls but for know do not do anything rash.  
_Murtagh lay back down, _whatever you say Thorn. I trust you.  
__Sleep well…puppet.  
__THORN!_

---------------

The next day went by quickly for Murtagh and Selena. Both of them slept till noon and would have slept longer had their maids not come in with their breakfast. Selena spent most of the day in the gardens she had seen from her window and made it back to her room with the help of various palace servants. Murtagh on the other hand spent the day talking with Thorn or reading in the large library near his room.

When it was time to go for their dinner invitation with the king, Murtagh went to go see if Selena was ready. He had only knocked once when she opened the door, She wore a simple yet beautiful evergreen dress that accented her eyes. He noticed that she had hid her ears with her hair. He himself wore some finery that he had found on his bed when he returned from the library.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. She only nodded, looking sick.

As they neared a pair of large oak doors, Murtagh felt Selena grab his arm, "What's wrong?" "What is his majesty like?" Murtagh smiled, "He's impossible to hate when you first meet him. It's your second visit that makes you hate him." That startled a small laugh out of her. The guards that stood on either side of the doors bowed as they neared. "Ready?" He asked her. She nodded and let go of his arm. The guards pulled the doors open.

---------------

The large dining hall held a large table with a throne at one end of the table and ten decorated chairs on either side. The end closest to Murtagh and Selena was clear. "Murtagh. Miss. Won't you both take a seat?" With a not entirely fake smile on his face, Murtagh walked towards the throne and sat in the chair next to it, Selena sat across from him. Sitting in the throne was none other than Galbatorix.

As soon as they had sat down, servants began to bring the food. Half way through the first course, Galbatorix spoke, "How were your travels Murtagh. Successful I see." Murtagh nodded and swallowed before answering, "My travels were fine my lord. Thorn and I needed to stretch our legs."

Galbatorix nodded and turned to look at the now very pale girl, "And what is your name my dear?" "Selena your majesty," She answered. He smiled, "That is a very pretty name Selena." She smiled, "Thank you your majesty."

Through the rest of the dinner, Galbatorix told her of his visions for Alagaesia. He seemed to have forgotten about Murtagh for the moment, which suited him just fine. Eating in silence, Murtagh pondered the strange expression that was on Selena's face. It wasn't the usual expression of awe or amazement that usually met Galbatorix's words. When Galbatorix finished speaking, Selena smiled happily, "That was most inspirational your majesty. But I must ask, where do I fit in?"

Galbatorix smiled oddly, "If you both are finished eating. I would like to show you something." He turned to Selena, "I believe that this will answer your question." He got up from the table and led the way down a few corridors.

"Well, what do you think?" Murtagh asked, when Selena caught up to him. "Oh, I think his majesty is simply wonderful." She paused, "But I cannot forget that this is the same man who ordered the death of my family." Murtagh nodded solemnly.

Within a few minutes, they reached a hall deep underground with no doors, and guards posted every ten meters. At last they reached the end where a pair of large oak doors stood, the guards bowed deeply to the king and cleared the way. Galbatorix walked to the doors and placed both hands on them; He mouthed a word and the doors slowly opened. Putting his hands down he walked inside and his young companions followed slowly.

They stood inside a small, scarcely lit room. At first, Selena thought that the room was empty, but Murtagh, having been there before, pointed out a large, polished, emerald green rock on a raised dais. "What is that?" She asked quietly, jumping when her voice echoed around the room. Murtagh didn't answer. With both hands, Galbatorix raised the rock from the dais and handed it to Selena, "Selena, you will stay with this in your room for three days. Your fate will be decided at the end of those three days. My guards will now escort you back to your room." Selena nodded still awestruck by the stone.

Galbatorix turned towards the boy next to him, "Murtagh. A moment of your time please."

---------------

Murtagh followed after Galbatorix while trying to stifle a yawn. He didn't succeed. Galbatorix stopped and turned to face him, "I'm sorry for keeping you up so late, so soon after your trip. But I think you will agree that this will be worth it." Murtagh bowed, "As my master says."

Galbatorix stopped in front of another set of guarded doors, unlike the doors holding the stone, this door only need a key to open. "Would you like to open these doors Murtagh?" Murtagh nodded and pushed the doors lightly. The sight that met him made him stop in his tracks. He was in one of the royal treasure rooms. Everywhere he looked he saw precious stones, rare metals, and old relics of the dragon riders. He didn't notice Galbatorix close the doors behind him.

After a moment, Galbatorix cleared his throat. Murtagh snapped out of his trance and bowed to his lord, "I must ask my lord, why bring me here." To his surprise, Galbatorix smiled, "Certain details have come to mind in your absence. Did you know that all of Alagaesia believes you to be my heir?" Murtagh began to feel a bit worried, "Yes I was my lord."

"I believe that it is time those rumours became truth." Galbatorix drew a simple gold circlet with a large red Jem encrusted in it, "Your new title shall be 'Murtagh, prince of Uru'baen, son of Morzan, and heir to Galbatorix.' Quite a mouthful." Murtagh kneeled as his king placed the circlet on his head, "Thank you my lord. I-" Galbatorix raised a hand to silence him, "If you are to be my prince we must abolish all this formality. From now on, you are to refer to be as…father."

Murtagh felt an odd feeling in his stomach, a mix between surprise, joy, and dread. "Thank you…father." The feeling repeated itself. Galbatorix smiled, "That's more like it." He placed a hand on Murtagh's shoulder, "Now pick out a trinket for yourself and off to bed. I've kept you up too late." Murtagh smiled, _truly_ smiled for the first time, in Galbatorix's presence.

--------------

With only a few hours until morning, Murtagh lay on his bed fully awake, twirling the circlet with a finger. "Murtagh, prince of Uru'baen." He thought out loud, "Prince of dread is more like it. Murtagh prince of dread, with Thorn by his side and Misery by his hand."

_What do you mean, 'with Thorn by his side'?  
_Murtagh sighed, _not now Thorn. I don't feel like talking.  
__Do you ever?  
__Thorn please!  
__All right, I'll leave you alone…for now. Meet me at the dragon hold tomorrow for a flight. I wish to stretch my wings a while.  
__As you wish Thorn. Good night.  
__Good night. Small one._

---------------

Miyu: Longest chapter yet so I hope you liked it.

Shade: Don't forget to review!

**Revie Replies (Miyu):**

Tarwen Svit-kona: No this is not a Murtagh/Selena story. That would be kinda weird considering later events and- Thanks for the review!

xox VintageRose xox: You really think this story is good? Thanks so much!

Nobody: Is this better? Thanks for the reviews!

Dragonflame55: Thanks for the review. And here's the next chapter!

Caity: Ya, it does seem as if no one bothers to update...oh well, there are still a lot of good one shots out there...somewhere...

Emerald Tiara: Thanks for the review!

**_Review!_**


	5. Shur'tugal

Miyu: Welcome back and thanks for the reviews! The Murtagh/Durza vote is still at 5-1 Murtagh.

Shade: This is getting depressing.

Miyu: Ain't it fun though?

Shade: …No.

**Disclaimer: **Let's just say that Christopher Paolini would be insane to sell the story rights to Miyu.

d.r.d.r.d.r.d.r  
Everlasting  
Chapter #5: Shur'tugal (Dragon rider)  
d.r.d.r.d.r.d.r.

The next day, Murtagh woke up before the sun had truly risen. After a while he gave up on trying to return to sleep and got out of bed. On his bedside table, laid a simple traveling outfit made for warmth and comfort. He smiled as he remembered the reason for him not having a closet. The day after Thorn had hatched and Murtagh had sworn to obey Galbatorix he had proceeded to destroy his room and all of the clothes in his closet. At all the formal occasions he had been invited to as a rider, he had worn the casual clothes in his closet and destroyed all the formal clothes. Eventually Galbatorix stopped inviting him to formal occasions and only gave Murtagh a single outfit a day in order to control what he wore. It suited Murtagh just fine.

Fully dressed, he exited from his room and walked past Selena's room, feeling a pang of guilt as he saw the guards posted there. _So much for freedom,_ he thought.

Once again borrowing a horse from the guards' barracks he made his way to the dragon hold. Thorn was waiting for him outside. It took Murtagh only a few minutes to get Thorn ready and strap a bag of food to his own belt. Once they were far enough from the palace, Murtagh brushed thorn's consciousness.

_So what did you want to talk about?  
__My plan of course.  
_Murtagh rolled his eyes, _and what plan would that be?  
__When Selena's egg hatches you will go to Galbatorix and offer to train her as he trained you.  
__You already said that part.  
__I realised that. After you have trained her for a while you both will escape from the palace._

Murtagh nearly fell of Thorn's back, _WHAT!  
__When Selena swears to obey you, you will swear to protect her. That promise will force you to escape this place and take her to a safe home.  
__But where would we go? _Murtagh asked, still in shock.  
_To the Varden, to Du Weldenvarden, to Eragon! Does it matter as long as we leave this place?  
_Murtagh was silent. Thorn's plan made so much sense…yet seemed to absurd at the same time.

_Or would you rather stay here with 'father'? _Thorn asked.  
Murtagh shook his head, _you're right. We will leave as soon as possible. But how are we going to tell Selena?  
__We wont. Not yet at least. The less people who know, the easier this will be._

Murtagh nodded as Thorn began to dive into a small clearing in a wood near Uru'baen. Murtagh jumped off of Thorn and heard a familiar voice yelp in surprise. "Selena? What are you doing here?" A few paces away, Selena sat on a large boulder with the emerald egg on her lap. "Uh…" She began, "I couldn't sleep last night so I came out here. The guards never noticed and I took the rock with me so your king would not be mad."

Murtagh walked over to her, "Be honest Selena. Were you trying to run away?" She shook her head, "Of course not Murtagh! Both you and the king said that I would find my destiny here. Why in Alagaesia would I leave?" Murtagh felt another pang of guilt, "Selena, would you like to know what Galbatorix wants your destiny to be?" Selena looked at him oddly, "What do you-"

"The stone that you hold is an egg, a dragon's egg. Galbatorix thinks that you are going to be the last rider. The rider he needs if he is to overthrow the Varden. I brought you here on orders though I did not expect you to be the rider he needs, and now I know that it would be impossible for you to be a rider because you are neither elf nor human. I wish that I had never brought you here; I wish that I could let you escape from this horrid place. But my vow to Galbatorix forbids me from letting you leave. I'm sorry, but you had to know."

Selena looked horrified, "But…I trusted you." "I know Selena." She looked down at the green egg in her hands and then threw it down on the boulder as hard as she could. "It's no use Selena, the egg cannot crack." "Then what is that?" She picked up the egg and showed him a long crack along one side. "What have you done!" He yelled, grabbing the egg from her.

She smiled, "I have just destroyed the last chance Galbatorix had at winning against the Varden." "No you didn't, you just made it so that Galbatorix has to go fight them himself! You just secured their doom!" Her face fell, "Uh oh." He crossed his arms, "Exactly. Uh oh." She shook her head, "No. Murtagh look." He turned and looked at the green egg, more cracks had appeared on its surface.

_It is hatching! _

---------------

It was well into the night when Murtagh was finally able to sneak Selena and her new dragon back into the castle. They had to wait for a shift in the guards before slipping into her room. Murtagh laughed as he fell into a chair. "What is so funny?" Selena asked, holding the small dragon in her arms. He shook his head, "Nothing. Except we have another problem now." He looked at her, "How am I going to sneak out of your room?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it again as her idea escaped her, "No clue." He nodded, "Looks like you're sleeping on the floor." "And why would that be?" She asked. He smiled, "I'm older than you. Didn't your uncle ever teach you to respect your elders?" She shook her head, "No. He taught me the concept of, 'too slow, too bad." With that, she fell onto her bed, still fully dressed and threw the covers on, "Good night Murtagh."

He stood up and crossed his arms, "What about me?" She pointed to the closet, "Or you could go out the door and risk being scorned by the public." He frowned and (eventually) made his way to the closet, shutting the door loudly behind him. The small emerald dragon, which had been temporarily been forgotten about, curled up at the foot of the bed and fell asleep.

---------------

The next morning, both teens were rudely awoken by a knock on the door. "Selena. I wish to speak with you." Selena sat up quickly when she heard the king's voice through her door. "Selena?". She jumped from her bed and put on a robe that hung on the wall. "Please come in my lord." At the last second, she threw the covers over the half sleeping dragon.

The king walked in to see a perfectly happy, if not tired, Selena sitting on her bed. "Good morning." He said to her. "Good morning to you to my lord. My I enquire to as the reason for your visit?" He nodded, "It has come to my attention that you were missing all day yesterday. Furthermore, it also appears that Murtagh has not been seen since yesterday afternoon. Would you know anything about that?" She thought for a minute, "Uh…"

At that moment however, Murtagh made his appearance. Opening the door slowly, he peered out and saw the king, "Umm…hello father." Galbatorix frowned, "Murtagh, come here." To Selena's great relief, he was still fully clothed.

"Where were you and Selena yesterday?" Galbatorix asked. "We were…uh…" Murtagh looked back at Selena, "Remind me what we were doing yesterday Selena." She sighed and pulled back her covers to reveal the dragon, "The egg hatched yesterday and he was helping me get used to my dragon. And when it was time for him to leave it was already dark and it would have been awkward for him to be seen leaving my room." Galbatorix nodded, "And this is not awkward now?" Both Murtagh and Selena were quiet.

The king stood up, "Now Murtagh. The guards have already been excused so you will come with me." Murtagh nodded and followed him out the door, he close this as the time to speak, "My lo- um…father. I have a request." Galbatorix stopped, "A request? Speak." Murtagh swallowed nervously, "I understand that you are very busy at the moment, with your upcoming trip to Dras-Leona. Much to busy to train another rider. If you will allow it, I will train Selena."

Galbatorix paused for a moment, "I will think about it Murtagh. Both you and Selena may have a free day today, I will give you my answer tomorrow." He left Murtagh alone. Sighing, Murtagh entered his room and told Thorn the events of the morning.

True to his word, the following day Murtagh received a message from the king that he was free to train Selena in the ways of the riders. Her dragon however, would be taught by both Shruikan and Thorn.

---------------

Miyu: Short I know. I just had to get these final details out of the way. The next chapter is when the real adventure begins.

Shade: Which also means that it'll be deftly boring and-

Miyu: SHADE!

**Review replies (Miyu): **

Tarwen Svit-kona: Ya, it is weird I'll admit. But I had to make Galbatorix seem a LITTLE crazy. He's too nice right now.

Nobody: Thanks for the kind words my friend. Oh and if you like Murtagh's attitude now wait till later. Oh ya, nice saying by the way. So true...

xXSurFer ChiiCaXx: Such along review...sorry about the chapter length...I have limited computer time. I'll try to work on your two points.

Dragonflame55: THAT is what a review should look like. Short, sweet, and to the point. Thanks!

Caity: You're not aloud to vote twice...though I wish you were.  
Remember, an author only updates if they know that their stories  
are loved. Thanks!

**_REVIEW!_**


	6. Escape at last

Shade: Miyu's excuse is at the end of the story so buzz of and read.

Disclaimer: Miyu and Shade do not own Eragon but they do own Selena and Emerald.

d.r.d.r.d.r.d.r  
Everlasting  
Chapter #6: Escape at last  
d.r.d.r.d.r.d.r.

The sun rose over the city of Uru'baen to a usual sight. The palace was already alive with movement, and the screams of terror from the dungeons. No one knew why the only screamed in the morning. Another usual sight was the single girl in the soldiers practise courts. Fighting with any sword handed to her as long as it wasn't a sword. From his perch at his windowsill, Murtagh watched his apprentice sadly. Every day he saw her magic skills, ancient vocabulary, and fighting skills improve, though she still couldn't use a sword to save her life. Soon he would have to take her before Galbatorix, and that day sadly, was to be tomorrow.

It had been three weeks since Murtagh had begun to train Selena and either he was an amazing master or she was a fantastic student. Neither was very likely so he called it luck that she had learned so much. He was confident that she could hold her own against anyone other than a rider and he thought that that should be enough for Galbatorix. He sighed as he remembered why he was so worried; a week ago Thorn had told him that the little Emerald (The green dragon's name) had refused to keep growing. He had grown to a size that would fit in a large pack and then no more.

Murtagh had asked Selena about it and she admitted that she had blocked her dragon out after naming him because confining Emerald to her was against what she believed in. He knew that Galbatorix would not understand since he barely understood it himself. Murtagh looked up at the sky as he felt Thorn tap his mind, no thoughts were exchanged but both knew what the other meant, tonight, they would escape from Uru'baen.

Looking back down at the practise courts, he realized that Selena was no longer there. He scanned the surrounding area but couldn't see her, that wasn't very surprising as she often disappeared for up to a few hours at a time. Her guards had gotten so used to losing her that they didn't bother reporting it anymore. Sighing, Murtagh walked over to his bed and waited, soon enough there was a knock on her door and Selena came in. "Hello Ofricoi, how are you today?"

"Please stop calling me honourable idiot Selena," He said standing up. She smiled, "Ofricoi does not mean honourable idiot, I've told you that so many times! I've even said so in the Ancient Language!" He nodded, "True, but have you forgotten that you never say the truth when you speak in the Ancient Language?"

She rolled her eyes, "May we just start my magic lessons master?" "Oh so now you're calling me master?" He smiled as she yelled in frustration, "Today we will be learning about the ancient word for sleep."

---------------

As the watchman called the midnight hour, Murtagh's eyes opened. He washed the sleep from his face, dressed, and grabbed his traveling pack and weapons. He opened his door a crack and peered outside. No one was in the hallway. He slipped out and made his way to Selena's room. He slipped inside and shook her awake.

Placing a hand over her mouth, he pointed to her, his bag, and than the practise courts outside, "Meet me in half an hour and don't get caught." He left her room and ran towards the large treasure room Galbatorix had shown him. Slowing to a walk as he neared the doors he smiled to himself as the guards bowed, "What bring's you here so late my lord?"

"My business is my own. But if you see my father tomorrow tell him I said good bye." He raised his hand at them, "Slytha." With another magic word he pushed open the doors and dragged the unconscious guards inside. He filled a bag with gold and placed it is his pack, looking around he found a long rider's sword with an emerald in the hilt. He scanned the room to see if there as anything else of use and saw a small unadorned silver ring on a pedestal, without a thought, Murtagh placed it in his pocket and left the room.

---------------

Selena could hear her heart thudding loudly in her chest as she hid in the shadows of the practising courts. She had never been more nervous in her life, or at least from what she could remember. When Murtagh had told her his plans after her magic lesson she had been in shock. When he had woken her up she had still been in shock, but now that the cold night air had woken her up, she realized the folly and madness of his plan. More than anything, she wanted to pinch herself and find that the last month had been a horrible dream and that Murtagh was still just a faceless name.

Hearing a soft purr she looked down to see a beautiful white cat looking at her from the bushes. Grabbing the feline and placing it on her lap, Selena began to absentmindedly stroke it, "Poor kitty. Are you too a prisoner here?" The cat only purred in response. "Well than you can escape with my lord and me."

"Selena. Why are you talking to a cat?" She looked up to see Murtagh standing next to her holding the reins of two horses. "Oh…I uh…" He shook his head, "Forget I asked." Passing her the reins of a light bay horse he signalled for her to follow him.

As they neared the side gate, he signalled for her to mount her horse. When they were only a few feet away from the guards, Murtagh raised his right palm to the guard on the left, "Slytha." He handed her the reins to his horse before running to the gates. Selena took care of the other guard before he could sound the alarm. Murtagh pulled the gates open only so far so that they could slip through. No sooner had he closed the gates that he mounted his horse and they rode off. Selena's kitten of her lap.

---------------

It was late evening when they finally stopped. Selena was practically asleep in her saddle when they set up a small camp. Murtagh, who was used to riding for long distances, offered to keep watch while she slept. He lit a small fire and unrolled a map he had taken from the library earlier that week. He looked down at the map sadly. _Where can we go? We are free for know, at least until Galbatorix realizes that Selena and I aren't just gone for the day. _

He looked at a few places he had marked down and carefully reviewed over which would be the best place to go. _Anywhere north of where we are right now would be a bad idea seeing as how we'd have to go by Uru'baen again. So most of Alagaesia is out of the question. We could go to the Beor Mountains but we wouldn't be able to stay there forever. We definitely wouldn't be allowed in Surda. Just seeing Thorn and me would be enough of an excuse to give their soldiers an order to shoot first and ask questions later._

He rolled up the map and placed it back in one of his bags. As he sat back down next to the fire, the cat that Selena had found jumped onto his lap, clearly desiring to be petted. He smiled slightly and gave the cat what it wanted. The peacefulness of the moment seeped into him and he found himself thinking of the past. More precisely, the battle of the burning plains and Eragon. He had found himself foolishly hoping that he would be able to side with Eragon when he escaped Uru'baen lately, but he always discarded the thought before long. This time however, he was replaying the battle in his mind, from revealing himself to taking Zar'roc.

A smile tugged at his lips when he remembered watching Eragon's – no, _his _– cousin kill the twins. _What was his name again? Oh that's right, Roran._ His hand stopped in mid pat as his mind quickly made connections with things he had overheard in the palace. There was a girl imprisoned by the Ra'zac in Helgrind. He remembered overhearing a messenger tell this to the king. He also remembered the messenger telling the king that the girl was important to Roran. He returned to patting the sleeping cat as he realized that Roran and Eragon would probably try to rescue the girl soon.

Picking up the cat and placing it next to Selena he rolled out his sleeping mat, he had decided where they would go. After he had spoken to his brother he would decide exactly where they would go and if Eragon would be willing to take Selena with him. _With her safe, Thorn and I will finally be free. Yes,_ was his final thought. And with that, he drifted of to sleep.

---------------

Miyu: Once again. Sorry for the wait. I'll have next chapter up as soon as possible!


End file.
